The applicant's prior United States patents, including but not limited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,066,485 and 6,893,030 applied numerous types of stowable wheel assemblies to wheeled devices, as well as prior pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/891,024, (“Fold Flat Support Structures . . . ) filed Aug. 9, 2007, applied innovations to support structures, among other innovations. This application applies the applicant's movable and stowable innovations in a unique manner, providing for stowable retaining uprights/folding walls/seat backs, which may be retained in their stowed position by a series of stowable wheel assemblies, and this application provides for an alternate handle grasp and stowed handle position which stows the handle to the carrier base or the underside, and when moved to an operative position, a “keeper” latch may retain the handle in the operative position if folded/stowed to the underside. This application also discloses unique manufacturing methods for the carts/wagons.